


Let's Cause Something Permanent

by posiepark24



Series: we can choose each other [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, a sprinkle of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiepark24/pseuds/posiepark24
Summary: When Josie moved from Salvatore School to Mystic Falls High School, she graduated faster, taking advanced classes not be bothered with all the extra witch classes or monster attacks. And most of all, a bit of normalcy, as normal as Mystic Falls is because she’s sure the whole town is cursed or something with all the end of the world thing that the town endured.Decidedly, she impulsively bought a ticket, to visit and join her mother without preamble. Unannounced. She’s taking a gap year, thinking of what she would do now that she’s done with human school. There’s still the hanging question of the merge but she grew to act optimistic about life. Living as if every day is her last day and fully enjoying it. It’s a lie, a fronted lie she needed just to stop everyone to look at her that she’s on the verge of losing it.(Or when Josie graduated early out of mystic falls and impulsively fly to Belgium to meet her mom and met penelope again)
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: we can choose each other [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Let's Cause Something Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by two songs out of tame impala's album. Instant Destiny where I got the title and Posthumous Forgiveness. also my contribution for the penelope mention and the two years anniversary of pen leaving. ajkkjas I was thinking of writing angst and i'm like this day is painful enough. 
> 
> this is an au and a stand-alone, like if josie didn't stay in Mystic Falls after graduating but visits her mom in Europe.

When Josie moved from Salvatore School to Mystic Falls High School, she graduated faster, taking advanced classes not be bothered with all the extra witch classes or monster attacks. And most of all, a bit of normalcy, as normal as Mystic Falls is because she’s sure the whole town is cursed or something with all the end of the world thing that the town endured.

Decidedly, she impulsively bought a ticket, to visit and join her mother without preamble. Unannounced. She’s taking a gap year, thinking of what she would do now that she’s done with human school. There’s still the hanging question of the merge but she grew to act optimistic about life. Living as if every day is her last day and fully enjoying it. It’s a lie, a fronted lie she needed just to stop everyone to look at her that she’s on the verge of losing it.

Lugging her beige suitcase, she finally hailed a taxi. 

It took her an hour from multiple clearances and checking in with immigration and getting her luggage inside Brussels National but here she is. Getting closer to the address her mom gave her after she spent some time with her after her whole stint with dark magic. It took her almost a year and a half to really take her power back, if it wasn’t for them maybe she wouldn’t. 

She shakes the memory. 

The driver gave her an odd look before asking her if she has the right address. She answered yes and the guy shrugs at her but steps on the gas pedal, slow traffic greets them but she’s too lost on a certain memory that happened years ago. 

There’s a certain past experienced that Josie knew she really regrets. Being in this country just amplifies it. A particular witch comes to mind. Penelope Park. 

It has been years but Josie knew however work she put on. She can’t seem to forgive herself for how their story ended. Even hearing about her name just brings pain and regret inside her, even hearing Gaby talked about Penelope and how great the witch makes her heartstring snaps into two and bleeding. 

She knew the younger witch was just being friendly by talking about something they used to have in common, having the same chance of hanging out with Penelope but she can’t help herself but resent the bond that the two shared. It reminds her of better times and what she lost. 

“Lady, this is your stop…” she looked outside and it seems like a rundown gothic church with just trees with a rickety bridge.

“A-Are you—“ maybe it’s an illusion. Her mother wouldn’t send her to an abandoned place, is she? “Thanks?” she paid and tipped him, she opened her door and observed as the man nods, he looks skittish and impatient to get out of the place as he hauled her luggage recklessly out of the trunk and leaving it in the side of the road. 

She deeply inhaled and exhaled. She wasn’t sure where she is. She was expecting an old university like the addressed she received not this. 

She picks her luggage and starts rolling it forward to the rickety bridge. 

She’s scared of heights and seeing the fissure and when she looks down and all she can see is darkness, she’ll end up dead if she ends up falling or when the bridge gives up. The rickety tone as she steps forward doesn’t inflate her confidence to come out of here alive thus make the experience ten times more terrifying. 

She gulped and try to look straight ahead. 

It feels like she’s been walking for hours on just a small bridge and she hasn’t reached the other side yet. 

WTF.

With a gust of wind, she felt being pulled forward and everything stops. 

The rundown architecture is gone but she’s welcomed in the middle of a huge courtyard and a castle-like structure, comparable to big universities back home. She almost feels like she entered a different world with the number of people walking around. 

Someone tapped her shoulder, “Hi, are you one of the prospective witch students? Welcome to the other side of Leuven Université.” 

Josie is clueless for a moment before she understood what’s happening as there is another crowd of people like her that appeared in her peripheral, carrying luggage. 

“Hi— I— no, I’m looking for Caroline Forbes?”

“The vampire professor?”

“Yes, I’m her daughter…”

“Oh,” there’s a confusion that crosses on the lanky man in front of her.

“It’s a long story but do you mind? Showing me the way?”

“Anything for a pretty lady like yourself, though I might ask… How did you even get here? Only witch blood can pass through the front gate, vampire usually came from the human side of the university through the door passage.”

“I- I’m a witch…”

Another crease appears on the man’s face and clearly, it really is mind-boggling to explain her situation. 

“I’m Quentin…”

“Josette, Josie…” she shakes his hand, and the guy smile at her.

‘Well, Josie, come on…”

“Question,” Josie halted, and the man glance at her questioningly, “Is this a supernatural university?” 

“Yes, though it used to be a witch-exclusive institution for the past half centuries ago then vampires, werewolves, and other extinct species came around here and the university expanded their supernatural students. It’s fun, we usually mingle with them in the west wing common room or party in the witch town just ten miles from here. There’s a bar there where we can all gather when we have free time. 

It's sweet, she thinks. 

“These corridors though are confusing, you enter one room and then you’ll be transported to the main university. Most of us go there and mingle with humans but our dorms are here. You have the freedom to practice magic without disturbing small-minded humans who think we’re abominations or something.”

It took them twenty minutes before they reach the door. She read the plaque nameplate that was positioned on an eye-level next to the door.

Dr. Caroline Forbes-Salvatore, PhD, Occult Studies

“Here you go,”

“Thanks, Quentin.”

“No problem, Josie…” he winks at her as she knocks three times before turning the knob of the door. 

Josie hasn’t experienced being rooted on the spot with the feeling of time stopping. 

Yet here she is, stuck on her spot as two faces stared back at her. 

It was Caroline who recovered first.

“Josie, my baby…” Caroline leap walking towards her and hug Josie but the siphoner’s eyes stayed rooted over the other figure.

Penelope Park has a perfect twenty-twenty vision. 

Yet for a few seconds, she felt like her eyes are playing some kind of sorcery on her because there stood in the open door, the one and only Josette Saltzman. 

She has to double over and composed herself before clearing her throat that felt so dry and parched all of the sudden.

She lamely put her hand up and gave the siphoner a small wave and a tight smile.

“You didn’t tell me you’re coming…”

It took several shakes on Josie’s shoulder before she tore away from green eyes to look at her mother and try to remember what she said, who have been looking at her from head to toe. Analyzing if she’s hurt or injured.

“Mom, I’m fine…”

“Sorry, what are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, dad set aside some graduation money for Lizzie and me... Dorian hand it to me when I graduated early and I wasn’t sure where to go or what to spend it and I impulsively bought a plane ticket to go to you…” she reasoned,“is it a bad time?” she darts her eyes back to Penelope who has both her hands inside her leather jacket. 

“No, Penelope was just leaving…” 

She lifts her brow questioningly at her mother.

“She’s here for official business…” 

“Hey, Jo-jo…”

She turned her gaze again at the witch she hasn’t seen for years. God. Does she look good with her high heel boots, leather jacket, turtle neck, and leather pants? Yes, she does. answered of the other part of her brain.

“Official business?”

“Our family is one of the political figures in the witch community. I just got off from a meeting with the university administration and giving your mom an invitation.” Penelope walks towards them, “Nice seeing you again, Jo-jo…” Penelope smiled at her before withdrawing her eyes to look at Caroline, “See you around, Care.” 

And she’s out, gone. In a quick instant, Josie lost Penelope again as the witch turned to her right, out of her sight. Definitely walking the long corridors to leave again. Penelope looks so good, her face more cut with those perfect lips,pierced buttoned nose, hair down, and much longer, like the time they started dating. Long luscious and shiny raven locks that she spent times tugging in the thrall of passion— 

It took her a minute before she realized what she was thinking, she shake her head as the tips of her ears heats up and her cheeks redden, her mother, eyeing her curiously.

“Jo- Are you okay?” 

“No, I—“

There’s a grin plastered on her mother’s visage and the teasing followed.

“Still Penelope huh…”

She gave a blank look at her mother. 

“What?”

“You seem stunned seeing your _complicated_ ex-girlfriend.”

“I haven’t seen her for almost three years, mom! I’m allowed to be stunned!” she lightly slaps her mother’s arm. “And you’re being too chummy with her, what about your daughter who got dumped.”

She acted hurt but underneath she wanted a re-do. To not act like an idiot in front of the older girl so she could’ve talked to her. 

So much for the anticipated meet-up.

Josie knew that after her forages of lovers, her heart only beats a little faster when it comes to the other witch. After giving up on love and realizing that she’s been going at it the wrong way, she starts daydreaming of ways to fix them, but nothing really prepares you when it happens.

Just like now.

She let the situation just pass her by.

“So, what was that?” she inquired when her mother led her to one of the receiving chairs near the vampire’s work desk.

“Penelope?” she nods, Caroline, pulled a black envelope with gold etchings to pull a sky blue card before giving it to her, “Her mother’s studio is holding a gala for the most influential supernaturals around.”

_The Witches Coalition Proudly Presents_

_the unfolding_

_request the honour of your presence for the_

_1st Annual Black & White Gala _

_for supporting the Optimized Supernatural Registry_

_Friday, June 18th2032_

_Seven of the Evening_

_Sainte Jean Gallerie_

_Place du Châtelain 33_

_1050 Ixelles, Belgium_

“Mom, what is the Optimized Supernatural Registry?”

“Oh, just something that Penelope’s family has been pushing for years. A way to register all supernaturals in one registry. In my years staying in Europe, I learned about their efforts to implement the law in every witch communities around the world but vampires, werewolf and even other supernatural being don’t have that. But times have changed and halfway houses have been established, it acts like a geotag beacon. It’s a way to ensure that law and order are established and it’s completely safe for anyone. The logbook contains anonymity that only a witch haven master can see who are in the list and when they left the city your mark vanished and get transferred to the nearest haven you are going to.”

Caroline has walked over towards her, she mirrored her mom and stood up.

She asked the obvious.

“Okay, so do I need to sign up?”

“How about I’ll walk you to the lobby… the university is one of the haven spots.”

“Wow, your life always amazed me, mom.”

“You’re gonna get there too, Jo…”

“I don’t know, mom— with the merge…”

“Don’t worry about it too much… we’re all looking for a solution. We’re getting there. We’re gonna break this stupid blood curse, baby, okay?” Caroline smiled at her before embracing her sideways, she put her head on her mother’s shoulder and Josie feels comforted. 

Only her mother can do that, and they are not even related yet Caroline knew how to ease her worries whenever she’s around. Maybe it was the reason why she immediately jumps to the earliest plane to meet her. Suddenly, graduating high school feels suffocating because she’s stuck with the reality that after all the trauma and just plainly surviving day by day. She’s confronted with their reality that the merge is there and she wasn’t sure how to continue living life in bliss when in reality she's been running on fumes for months now. 

“Thanks, mom, you always knew how to comfort us.” she side hug Caroline as they walk out with her luggage.

***

It took her minutes to finish the registration. Puncturing her thumb for small blood as the ink for the quill given to her on an empty large notebook then a thumbprint next to her name and birthday she’s off. Her mother ushering her to the other side where Caroline opened a door with a key and they entered. 

Their surrounding changes, instead of a classroom or office, what lies in front of her is her mother’s Paris apartment complex. 

“What?” 

“Surprise?”

“The university has some kind of portals all around. It’s why supernaturals are only allowed to enter certain doors with respective keys. 

“How— that’s a lot of magic.”

“Yeah, the university is a hotbed like Salvatore but the magic that runs here is much older and powerful that it took an entire council of witches from around to really sustain it.”

“Why are we here then?”

‘Well, I’m invited to a gala. You’re my plus one and where do we shop for a fabulous outfit but in Paris?” she smiled, she shakes her head and let her feet take her to the building.

She wanted to rest but even she knew that her mother will drag her to look for dresses instead of rest.

***

Josie felt jittery, despite the crystal embroidered powdery purple lace tulle, it doesn’t boost her confidence. Though she checks herself out in the mirror for the nth time and her make up is immaculate, her half-done hairstyle looks marvelous and her mother showered her already with compliments she feels like she’s gonna end up passing out.

She knew the anxiety and fear, creeping on her was due to the person attending the gala. 

She spent three days, three agonizing days of thinking about Penelope. 

She knew her mother has been tight-lipped about the witch. All she heard was Penelope is studying but she doesn’t go to the supernatural university and opted to have a full experience of the human university has to offer. 

***

It took forty minutes for them to reach the gallery due to the line of cars stopping on the side of the venue. 

She looks outside, the architecture looks modern and contemporary unlike some of the buildings they passed by. Upon her entrance to the gallery, a large plaque have some words stenciled and she read that the gallery opened three years ago, possibly the reason why Penelope’s mother move here. To establish roots for their new gallery. She knew Penelope draw and sketch, that her family is a huge art aficionado but she wasn’t aware that Penelope’s family is this big in the Art world. 

A tray of flutes carrying waitstaff passes them by and her mother grabs them both a flute while she stares at the large hall. Painting and sculptures being exhibited. Reading that this particular gallery signs up twenty-seven international artists around the world. While their galleries in London and the US hold other artists too. 

“Now I know why Penelope and Hope understand each other in a weird way,” she mumbled, her mother let out a soft chuckle.

As if she summoned the two as her eyes zoned in with Penelope, she stops moving as she watched whose arm is linked with her ex. Hope Andrea Mikaelson, wearing a deep red ballgown with a plunging neckline next to Penelope who is with her usual long cape, navy blue jumpsuits, and heeled shoes. Intricate hair braiding with her usual smokey eyes but barely-there make-up. She looks ethereal and otherworldly. 

She tore her gaze away. The commencement speech starts when a tall brunette went into the podium. She remembered the woman as Penelope’s aunt. The Park’s matriarch. 

Her eyes strayed again as she zoned out the lengthy acknowledgment of people she really doesn’t recognize but attended the event after the whole opening speech about the witches' coalition gratitude towards cooperation and orderliness in the supernatural communities. 

Their eyes met and Penelope smile at her, it wasn’t the usual smug smirk the girl give out, but one of the genuine soft smiles she used to give her when they were still an item. Penelope whispered something to Hope and the tribrid met her eyes and waved.

It’s been a year since Hope graduated from Salvatore and she chose to study art in Paris after the break up with Landon, the rebound with Ethan, and leaving Mystic Falls. She knew it’s inevitable. The world is huge and Hope is one of the people who fully deserved to live peacefully, though she is sure her sister is too heartbroken after Hope moving away.

Lizzie, who seems heartbroken when Hope chose to leave Mystic Falls behind yet step up to accept the responsibility of taking care of the school after taking a break of two months. It’s been six months since their father met his demised and she wasn’t even sure how Lizzie can remain in Salvatore after her trip with mom when they can always rely on Dorian who has been hailed as interim headmaster and Emma is back to co-manage the school.

“Hey, Jos…” Josie has been in her head that she didn’t notice Hope walking towards them.

“Hope,” they hug and Hope does the same to Caroline. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Penelope helped me get signed to her mother’s gallery in Paris, Marcel and aunt Bex were one of the co-signers for the registry to happen. They’re still in London so I was like. Okay, I’ll come on your behalf even though I knew I already said yes to Penelope like months ago because she’s hounded by her mother to take one of the high witch's son as a date.”

Josie felt her mouth gone stale as Hope continued on her stories. Her attention was pulled away when Penelope took the stage. 

It’s something that natural and awe-inspiring even. Watching Penelope speak in the crowd, though she half understands the whole speech as Penelope thank her aunt for the introduction and she went on to report. She knew the witch is fluent in both french and german, hearing the witch speak fluidly and with conviction using the french language instead of the languid french, the witch usually used around her when they were together. 

She looked away, diverting her attention to the lighting and the wall arts that are displayed.

*** 

It took an hour before Penelope is near her. Dinner has been served and networking is happening around her. Others dancing and she lost Hope again because they were seated on different seats and when they came to see each other again another pulled the tribrid attention. Her mom going on the same trajectory of being pulled from the conversation after conversation with fellows she doesn’t know but seems like an important figure. 

She remained seated in the dim light when a hand appeared on her shoulder.

“May I have this dance?” Penelope smiled and does a cute bow in front of her. In an instant, she felt her cheeks got hotter but she took the witch's hand. They’re almost the same height as how high Penelope’s heeled shoes are and under the dimmed light she can see green eyes sparkling back at her. 

Penelope led her to the middle where a mini dance floor has been propped. 

Her senses are being overwhelmed by how close they are, she can smell the rich scent of Penelope’s perfume and the citrusy smell of oranges. 

“I miss you…” 

Words that Penelope whispered near her ear as they swayed to the music, Penelope leading as usual. Her cheeks reddening over the confession. 

“I do miss you too…” 

She admits as she pulled Penelope nearer. Their body pressed together too intimately for it to look like a friendly dance. It's more like pulling the other person closer and not wanting them to be apart after a long time of distance. 

“You smell like chocolate and sweet strawberries…” she pushes her head on Penelope’s shoulder, trying to hide the bubbling laughter inside her.Somewhat the situation is reminiscent of times when they were younger. 

“And you’re a lousy lead.”

“You know I only practiced dancing because of you, I’m sorry if I’m not on par with you, Jo-jo… I have not danced since…” Penelope didn’t finish her sentence. They both know when Penelope last danced, She holds much tighter to the witch.

“I’m sorry,” apology easily spilling out of her mouth.

“Shh… it’s okay, it’s in the past… no reason to dwell on it anymore.”

“But I do,” 

“How about we enjoy this dance as we used to and we talked after,” Penelope whispered before ghostly kissing her temple. She nods in agreement. Letting herself get lost in the moment, being in Penelope’s arms and enjoying the soft jazz that’s playing. 

***

Penelope has a bottle of champagne in her hand. They were sharing it back and forth as Penelope led her to the closed section of the huge gallery towards the roof where Penelope got a blanket to spread. 

They were both lying down. Buzzed. 

It’s nostalgic, she thinks. The times they escaped through the roof in the boarding school to watch the cosmos, what visible to the naked eyes.

“I’m sorry about your dad…” Penelope starts, “I know you know I’m never a fan but I knew how it felt to lose a loved one…”

“Yeah, I’m doing better, I think, Lizzie took it harder but she’s back on her feet after the time she spent with mom after it happened,”she admits. Penelope reaches for her hand and squeezes it. She feels tears welling in her eyes and her vision blurring as she remained focused upwards. The simple touch brought comfort and she knew even without words what Penelope is trying to tell her.

That loss isn’t the end. That life is hard after it but it will get easier, she just needs to find her balance again.

“Remember what you told me…”

“That the departed will continue to watch over us? That it's up to us to deal with carrying the pain every day until we can feel like a bit normal again and accepts that all life ends at one point.” 

Penelope almost whispered, “yes…” 

“I do know how to take my own advice Pen, unlike you…” she tried to ease up a joke and Penelope laughs, whole-heartedly laughs. It momentarily jagged her painful memory with moments of the wee hour in the morning, comforter splayed as they watched the projector on the ceiling of Penelope’s dorm room. The witch laughing without restraint as she crassly insults her love for romantic comedies of the ’90s and early 2000s. 

“I’m proud of Jo-jo… so proud…” she tears her gaze away from the starry sky and looked on her right. Penelope is staring at her, the witch lying on her side, and has her head resting on her bent arms. 

“You think I didn’t mess up that much?”

“Isn’t life supposed to be messy and about things we need to figure out.” Penelope grin, “I’m sorry too… for the way it went… I do adore you so much and you helped me so much. My stay at the school was easier because of you and—“

“I know.” She turned her body to the side, mirroring Penelope. She knew she needed to be brave, to put her heart on the line once again. Because Penelope is worth it and she spent regretting every moment since they part ways. “You think we can give it another shot?” there’s a gleam of hopefulness in Penelope’s eyes after she asked. 

“You know I’m big on chances when it comes to you.” Penelope grins, she’s definitely happy. Heart bursting happy as she stared back into doe eyes. 

“I don’t know, maybe I lost it when you walked out of my life.”

“When you put it like that…”

“I’m kidding, it’s almost forgotten…” Josie whined, “…if you just kiss me already.”

“Oh so—“

“Shut up, Penelope…” she pulled the witch and she moves forward to crashed their lips together, but it wasn’t the usual clashing of lips as they ended up smiling widely. Too giddy and over-excited about whatever this is they’re creating, they settled on grinning with their forehead touching. “I hate you.” she laughs.

“I know.” 

“God, you’re still infuriating!”

“And you love me nonetheless.” 

It’s true. How frequently she gets infuriated over the witch. She adored her and loves her because Penelope is easy to fall for, and loving the witch came to her as easy as breathing. 

“I still think it's a curse… or you bewitched me or whatever.”

“My… Jo-jo… that’s a heavy accusation to throw.” Penelope wiggles her eyebrows at her. She slightly pushes the witch to fall on her semi-seated position. 

She lost herself on Penelope, how her hair begun to untie itself from the intricate braid because the witch unconsciously ran her fingers over her hair as they talk and talk. Bringing up the Merge. Penelope's downcast face, telling her she’s also looking for a solution.

“Are we really doing this?”

“As long as you want to, Jo-jo…”

“You won’t run to another continent when we ended up empty-handed.”

“We both know me running to Europe has something to do with your mom and her quest for the cure Jo-jo.” 

“Well, you made it sounds like your mom forced you, and the witch only school seduced you.”

“You’re really using _seduce_?” Penelope questions her. There’s a slight smirk on her face. 

“Isn’t it too _alluring_ ,” she continues and Penelope is laughing again. It’s music to her ears, she missed this. It reminds her of easier times. Few kisses shared later, Penelope spoke again.

“I want you around, Jo-jo… but if you think you need to go back, I won’t hold you back. I’m always willing to wait. However long it takes. I chose you, will always choose you, no matter what.”

“I love you, Pen… so much…” their foreheads touching and it almost feels like they are whispering to one another. “I don’t even know if Lizzie and I will beat this stupid blood curse.” 

“I’ll be with you, Hope too. She’s even slaving her aunt’s witches in New Orleans to help. So don’t worry, we got you and Lizzie’s back.” Penelope comforts her, pulling her closer as their body collides and she settled on putting her head on Penelope’s shoulder. 

“Then I very much like to just spend this whole night right in your arms… forget about the merge, tomorrow and just be with you.”

“Your wish is my command, my princess.” Penelope winks and she felt like falling. 

Not the kind of falling and being afraid but falling while the love of your life holds you and knowing that the fall will never damage you, because Penelope is there to always soften her fall. 

They end up in a burgundy-colored bed, a flick of the witch finger, and her gown and hairdo have been changed with her usual pj’s and Penelope has her sleepwear on. She pulled the comforter, tucking them as the witch holding her much closer. Kissing her whole face and ending it with a chaste kiss.

Sleeping on Penelope’s bed feels like coming home. Like old times and it’s filling her head with warmth and buzzed she never knew she’ll feel once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm updating the other two but i want to push this out first... hehe! It's four am so i have not really read and edited this.


End file.
